


A party attended

by Nurseoflove



Category: Shadow the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Clit Rubbing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Vaginal Sex, quicky, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: Just some slice of life type writing for shadamy, chapter one is sfw and can be read by its self if you don’t wanna see nsfw. Chapter 2 however it’s fair game nsfw action!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my lovely Rose drags me to the last place I’d ever want to be. “Shadow! Come on, you know how heavy you are..... can you just walk for a bit?” I shake my head, “ I don’t even wanna go why would I make this easier for you?”. She growls as she lets me fall. “ it’s his birthday!” I shrug as she crosses her arms above me.

“you’re acting like a child! We could have been there already if you’d just walk! Or at least chaos controlled us there!”. I yawn as I stretch my arms up. “ See the thing is, I did offer to chaos control you there and then I would have returned home right after, I’m more of a homebody you see”. Her cheeks started turning red from anger, as she tapped her foot. A sudden memory played in my head. 

“...you called me heavy right?” I looked at her, she suddenly looked very confused. “Yeah?” “I recall rouge saying the same thing, she even made me take off my shoes to see if that was the problem, but apparently I’m just heavy in general”. I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach, could it be because I’m half black arms? Amy shook her head “Okay! Enough side tracking!”. She grabbed under my arms again as she began dragging me again with vigor. I did feel childish but since she denied me from staying home, I’m not making this easy for her.

I look up at the sky as Amy’s pants reminded me of the night before. My eyes widened at the sudden memory. I felt my cheeks redden at my strange reaction to Rose’s clear suffering at this moment. She gasped as she tripped, leading my head to land on her stomach as her back landed on the forest floor. Her pants were full blown gasping now. 

“ I can’t be that heavy” I rolled over to look at her as I kissed her belly. “ if I wasn’t so tired, I swear I would punch you”. She gave me a death glare. I chuckled and got up “fineeee, since you’re so determined to take me with you” I helped her up and held her close as i chaos controlled us to Sonic’s house. Amy looked at me shocked, I raised my brow. 

“What? It breaks my heart seeing you so upset” a slight smirk was on my face as Amy lightly knocked on my chest. Her pout was so cute, I made a mental note to tease her more often. “ you could have done this sooner!”. I shrugged as I helped her dust off. My ears fell when I heard all the noise happening in the home.

My rose grabbed my hands and pulled me into a kiss. “ hey, look at me, it’s just our friends okay? Nothing to be worried about” she gave me a dazzling smile. As I was about to remind her, they are her friends, Sonic’s door was suddenly slammed open. Out came the blue nuisance with a huge plate of burning food. “Hey guys! Gotta run, make yourselves at home!” He began running off at full speed, blowing a gush of wind so strong it made my Rose stumble into me. 

”huh?” Amy’s wide eyes just watched as the speeding hedgehog disappeared into the distance. She then poked her head into the house. “ anyone wanna explain what’s going on?” Rouge looked over at us with a smirk, “ you should ask chef Blaze what happened”. We looked over at the cat, who was usually purple, full of ashes making her appear black. “Nothing happened!” Rouge laughed as knuckles patted ashes from his fur. “Yeah, nothing happened”.

“yup definitely nothing happened, especially not the fire princess over here losing her cool because of a certain echidna I know” she playfully pondered. “ I was fine until he kept trying to tell me what to do!” “ you were burning the food!”. The yelling was getting on my nerves already, as my Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me into Sonic’s house. After everyone helped clean the burnt kitchen, sonic returned with a trey of chilly dogs that formed a pyramid. My eyebrow twitched as he was basically drooling while carrying his food to the dining room. 

“ you’ve got to be joking”. Rouge called out to sonic, which snapped him out of his daze. “ oh right almost forgot!” He zoomed back out and brought 10 boxes of pizza. “Now that’s more like it!” Rouge and knuckles shouted. Developing a headache I went over to the living room for a little peace. “Hey handsome, how’d Amy convince you to come here?” Rouge sat next to me with a......suggestive look.

I narrowed my eyes at her, “ how’d knuckles convince you to come here?”. Her cheeks reddened,” that’s none of your business!” “Then same answer to you”, “Oh you’re no fun” she huffed as she crossed her arms. I sighed as the yelling in the room increased. “Ah, still not a social butterfly? I’ll have to tell amy you’re still lacking in that department.” I narrowed my eyes at her, “ then I guess I should give knuckles an entire list of where you’re lacking” she playfully rolled her eyes as she patted my shoulder and went back to the others. 

I was starting to dozed off when my lovely rose kissed my forehead, “ hey” she smiled “hello” I smiled back. “ whoa! Knuckles get the camera shadow’s smiling?!” My smile turned into a frown real quick. I bit my tongue given it is his birthday. He smiled at me, “ aww you two love birds” Rose blushed as she looked at sonic and laughed. My eyes narrowed i should be the only one to see her lovely blush. 

“Whao hey shadow take it easy with the death glares!” Sonic rubbed his head while smiling nervously, as his ear twitched. “ oh coming tails!” He left in a hurry. My low growls still rumbling, as my Rose patted my hand. “Hey, come on, it’s a party everyone should be enjoying themselves” she placed her head on my chest. “Especially you” she wrapped me into a hug. I sighed, “ I’m...trying my dear Rose I’m just not meant for parties” I rubbed her back.

“ hey look at me, you are shadow the hedgehog and you choose what you’re meant for right? Remember you’re not a weapon to me, I just see my darling shadow” she smiled brightly at me. Smiling back as I kissed her lips. As I was rubbing her back I felt her zipper open. I held her dress closed as Amy’s face turned red. We sneakily went into the nearest room which was a closet. 

—missing part of story UWU— 

My Rose and I were feeling more.... exhilarated after helping her with her dress problem. As we returned to the party and went our separate ways. I noticed sonic kept staring at me. I stared back with my eye brow raised. “Hey shadow, you look strangely refreshed” he stared at me puzzled. The statement made the hairs of my neck stand up. “ I have no idea what you’re talking about” I rolled my eyes hoping he would drop the topic.

“ Amy was also looking pretty refreshed too” he raised his eye brow with a sudden smirk on his face. “ you’re not turning her into a delinquent right? Especially not in my house right?” I crossed my arms. “ as if my dearest Rose would ever do anything deviant”. lying through my teeth was much better then having sonic know anything about our...more intimate moments especially when those moments are in a public area. 

Seemingly still suspicious but taking into account my cold demeanor he buys it with a shrug. The party continues with my lovely rose bringing me pizza, as she enjoys catching up with knuckles and tails. Sonic started telling me about his newest adventure and actually caught my attention with how silly the doctor’s newest plan was, robotic fleas? Seriously? The night progressed till it was time for everyone to have cake. Afterwards we all gathered into the living room, to watch whatever movie sonic wanted to watch.

Of course, he picked a cheesy action movie, but with my Rose laying her head on my shoulder, I endured it. It was midnight by the time everyone started heading out, “ ah, is it too late for your birthday punches sonic?”. He rubbed his arm, “ yeahhh don’t worry knuckles had that covered” I chuckled darkly “ I’ll help him on your next birthday” I saw as he swallowed with a pained smile on his face. “Thanks shads, can always count on you” I huffed as he waved. “ feel free to visit anytime everyone! , bye guys thanks for coming!” I scooped up my Rose , as I started walking. “ happy?”, “ very” she giggled as she rubbed her face into my chest. “ we should go out more often”. She yawned. “ hmmm, maybe, my dearest Rose, maybe” I kissed her forehead as we silently went home.


	2. A party attended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw chapter. It’s what happened in the closet ;)

-missing scene OWO btw nsfw warning again-

My dearest Rose was slightly panicking. As I kept trying to fix her zipper but It wouldn’t stay closed. She whispered, “ what am I going to do?! I can’t go back out there like this I’m practically naked!” The sudden thought of my love completely naked made my ears stick up. I whispered back, “ that would be a tragedy, since I’m the only one allowed to see that”.

I could feel her neck heat up. “Shadow! This is serious!”. “ and who says I’m not being serious?”, “ just fix my zipper!”. I could practically imagine the blush on her cheeks, my dearest Rose was so innocent. As I kept trying but failing to fix her zipper. My Rose decided to slip out of her dress to see what was wrong with the zipper given the limited light. I could see her outline, her lovely curves. She kept messing with the zipper as I slowly pulled her into a hug.

She gasped, “shadow nows definitely not the time or place for anything...romantic”. “Hmmmm?” I kissed her neck, ”but I hate seeing you so stressed, maybe a little brain break would help?” I felt her shiver as my breath tickled her ear. “Stop, what if someone hears us”. Her shivers increased as I slowly kiss her shoulder. 

“ that’s easy to solve, just don’t make a sound”. I gently bit her shoulder. I felt her cover her mouth, as i licked her neck. I gently pushed her to the wall. As she shivered from the cold wall. 

I gently teased her as she tried to twist away from my touches. I grabbed her firm breast as I kissed her. My Rose was trying her hardest not to cry out loud. It was definitely a fun challenge. I knelt to suck on her breast, the hand on her mouth tightened as I could feel her squirm. 

Her other hand grabbing my quills, as I sucked hard. I could feel her thighs rub together. I held her hips to the wall as I sucked her other breast. She quietly whimpered as I helped her rest her core on my knee. I lightly pinched her other nipple as her grip tightened on my quills. 

Her hips had started to subconsciously move, rubbing herself on my knee. I lightly bit her stomach and sides as she suddenly placed both hands over her mouth. I smirked as I could feel her wetness leak through. I got up to whisper into her ear. “You look like you’re having fun~” the upper portion of her leg started pushing against my core, as a shiver left me she whispered, “so are you”. 

I quietly growled as I slipped her panties off. I began sucking on her nipple again as my finger started playing with her entrance. I could feel rose thrust softly onto my finger. I began playing with her clit as her thighs started clamping on my arm. I helped my Rose lay down as I trailed kisses down her stomach. 

Her legs twitching and twisting around me. “Shhhhhh remember where we are rose” i heard my Rose’s muffled moan. I spread her legs as I began tasting her. My beautiful succulent rose. Her muffled moans intensified as my tongue goes inside her entrance. 

My thumb rubbing her clit as my tongue rubs her inner walls. Her legs, now resting on my shoulders, were shaking intensely as I bring her to a shaky but quiet orgasm. Her quiet panting and twitches from her legs show her ordeal. I give her a tiny break to hear the voices moving farther away. As my Rose twitches, I hear people asking where we are. 

As a different response ,of our whereabouts, is given every time, I feel my rose start to breath normally again. I kiss her lips as she muffled a moan. I kiss her breasts and neck. “ do you wanna continue?” I whisper in her ear. She nods as I help her up. 

She leans on the wall as I finger her entrance again, she was so wet now thanks to her orgasm. I lift her leg up as she gasps but quickly covers her mouth, “shadow that’s-!”. I slowly go in as I could feel her body shake in pleasure. I can feel her walls tighten on me as I go in as deep as I can. I can dimly see her eyes rolling as her tongue sticks out.

I start slowly thrusting as I kiss my rose as an odd angle, since she was no longer thinking straight it was up to me to muffle her oncoming moans. I played with her clit as my thrusting continued I could feel my love’s juice drip. She was forgetting where we were since her muffled moans were getting louder. Our tongues started wrestling for dominance. My thrusting started getting erratic as my love tighten on me harder. 

I lowered her leg and pulled her arms back. Effectively thrusting her forward as she bounced back on my dick. I held her to the wall as she orgasmed first, still with enough sense to cover her mouth as I came hard after a few more thrusts. My body shaking from the pleasure, as my eyes rolled into my head. I felt our bodies bending down as Rose subconsciously thrusted back onto me. 

Leading to me gently biting her shoulder with pinpoint tears since I was still very sensitive. We caught our breath as I heard voices outside. They were probably still looking for us. Our panting quieted down as Amy kissed me. She whispered in my ear, “ that was amazing”.

I nodded quietly agreeing. A thought suddenly went in my mind. I kissed Amy, “I’ll be right back.” After gathering Amy’s clothes in the dark,as quietly as I could, I chaos controlled back home, to get Amy a fresh dress and panties. As I chaos controlled back Amy was hiding in the corner of the closet, I helped her into her fresh clothes so we could rejoined the party.


End file.
